Talk:Creddie/@comment-3503512-20120528221255/@comment-4542190-20120528233404
Some "people" just like to spill poison and launch hatred. I get fed up everytime I meet someone like that. Anyway.. I've said some of the stuff you write in older posts of mine-we think exactly the same at some parts. Regarding Freddie, for me personally, it's not even debatable. He loves Carly (I disagree about the crush thing because for me, crushing on someone doesn't mean love, but just a temporary enthusiasm which you later completely forget as if it never existed. And there were plenty showcases of crushes on the show: Carly with Jake, Nevel with Carly etc). He gave his life for her. Check and mate. One of the things I hear the most (and it greatly irritates me) is "He didn't do it because he loves her, it was just friendship." What? Seriously? Yeah right. And I am the Queen of England. If it was friendship and friendship only, why Sam didn't do it? Sam is known as the most dynamic of the trio/quartet. Also, her reflexes are probably the fastest. In addition, most probably, she was closer to Carly than Freddie was at the time of the accident because Freddie as always, had to do the shooting with the camera-and this requires some distance, you can't be right next to the person (as we've seen from the webshows themselves). And, as I 've read in the hints from iSaved Your Life "Freddie kept brushing off what he did, not considering it as something important and he would do it again without hesitation (or anything for Carly) because he loves her" Exactly that. So clearly, the motivation was pure, innocent love. Which never goes away. Carly not being jealous? This time, I'm Superman (yeah I said that before but Superman is my fave:D). Carly surely seemed disturbed and bothered when Freddie found other girls beside her beautiful and attractive. One of the highlights of this was iParty with Victorious. Just look how Carly reacts to Freddie going "Wow wow wow!" about Tori Vega a little bit before the opening credits. And yet again, I'll bring up iChristmas. Carly was suddenly deprived from Freddie's love for her (that's surely sci-fi :D), and how she reacted? Was she like "Oh, whatever, I don't mind" or "Finally, he gave up"? Yeah, surely. "But Freddie's always been in love with ME" with a sad tone, that was her reaction. She greatly missed it. Because she wants to be loved like this, she needs it:) About the picture now, why feeling jealousy and defeat? It's obviously just shock because her mouth is not wide open (typical when Carly is shocked), just barely open, and her expression no way shows sadness. Some say that she actually supports Seddie because of other instances with Sam and Freddie (them kissing,etc) where she smiles and looks happy. Well, when you truly love someone, they say you want him/her to be happy no matter what this means for the two of you. And Carly is definitely not an egotistical maniac who cares only for herself. And how she and Freddie danced and what Freddie did for her...:) About the situation now. Carly is waiting for Freddie to make a move I believe, due to how they broke up (and both were awkward and sad then). So,she tries her "luck" (there's no such thing in love I believe) with other guys but for a (supposedly) "strange" reason, she can't find a solid relationship that can make her happy:) iOpen/Own a Restaurant left us a strong promise (as iSaved Your Life did):) PS: I'm probably forgetting some things, but I think I've said the most I wanted to.